<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corruption  Shards by QueenNeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834488">Corruption  Shards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeva/pseuds/QueenNeva'>QueenNeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corrupted Steven Universe, Episode: s06e03 Rose Buds, Other, Steven Universe Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeva/pseuds/QueenNeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Just a random steven universe corruption fanfic i decided to do-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath of Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is After rose buds when the rose quartz's left</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Steven said goodbye to the Rose Quartz's the warp pad activates and Amethyst appears "Amethyst for life!~" she notices Steven "hey dude what did i miss?" she asked "well..i kinda figured out that the Rose Quartz's are like sisters to me instead of like my mom and they had to go after that" Steven replied "oh cool well i'll go to my room in the temple brb!"Amethyst says as the temple door opened and she gose into her room.</p><p>Steven smiles and gose into the bath room to get ready for bed but he realized something ..there was a bruise on his Right elbow but it was small and a dark purple looking color.and  a little dark pink to..?. "...weird..i dont remember getting hit by anything..or anything hurting... its probably nothing" Steven says to himself he gose out of the bathroom and looks at the painting of Rose Quartz "..." Steven grabs the painting and gose into lions mane and places it near the tree. </p><p>"Goodnight..." he mumbles a little and gose to his bed and sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vollyball Part 1 : cracked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven trys to help pink pearl with her injury<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come again " Steven says to the Uncorrupted gems that were leaving the house " Just like not to soon.. And remember vollyball isn't a contact sport." Steven says and then he hears a voice "Excuse me.." Steven turns around and meets pink pearls eye "oh its you" Steven says "i heard you might be able to help me with this" Pink pearl points to her cracked eye "Well you came to the right place" Steven says as they walked into the room "ill have you fixed up in a jiffy" Steven smiles and sits down as pink pearl dose the same.</p><p>"uh..." Pink pearl looked confused as steven licked his hand "oh sorry its never not gross when i do this" He place's his hand on Pink pearls gem it sparkles a dark pink for a second then white Steven stared at it... 'what was that...?' he thought to himself as Pink pearl spoked "did it work?" .."Maybe if we try applying it  directly to the injury?" He licks his hand again and places it on the cracked eye  The Cracked eye started to giltch and pink pearl whimpered a little in pain "huh-Are you ok-?...." Steven asked nervously  "Why isn't this working-..? is it me...?" He picks up a piece of the plant then he licks his finger and puts his finger on the plant but it stays the same "wha...t?..." Steven ask himself "why isnt my powers not working it just worked a mintue ago..."</p><p>Steven suddelny heard pink pearl asked him a question "is everything ok steven?" </p><p>Steven shakes his head and sighs "yeah....its just my powers are acting weird....it is almost like when i was a kid.." he mumbles the last part.<br/>
"anyway..sorry if its a sore subject but do you remember anything that happened while you were under white diamonds control?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope eight thousand years just whoop gone!" pink pearl responded  "so you might not remember getting this crack in the first place?"</p><p>"oh no no..this is from before" Pink pearl said "wait white diamond hurt you before she controlled you?" Steven asked<br/>
"what...? oh stars what a misunderstanding This is all pink diamond!" </p><p>"mom?..." Steven started to feel a bit pain comeing from his right arm and he glowed pink for a second "gn.." "huh?!" pink pearl  mumbled as Steven noticed the pink glow "ah-sorry its just baggage..." Steven says "is everything alright..?" "yep but this isnt about me were going to get you fixed up and i know just the pearl who can help us " Steven grabs pink pearls hand and gose to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vollyball Part 2 : Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven comes up with a nickname for pink pearl while asking pearl help for pink pearls eye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"next set  well if it isn't my favorite medical professional" pearl said as Steven asked  "pearl do you have a mintue for me and my friend?" Pearl looks at pink pearls eye and she notices a crack getting bigger..."uh-sure" "did you come to compete?" pearl asked in a nervous chuckle "erm pardon?" pearl blushed "oh i mean in the vollyball  tournament."</p><p>"oh actually we came here because we need your help" Steven said "oh what can i do for you?" pearl asked  "so this is pearl she was moms i mean pink diamonds pearl to a long time ago and pearl you remember pearl she was also pink diamonds pearl..thats to many pearls-we should probably give you a nickname"</p><p>"a nickname?" "yeah a nickname you know.." Steven said as pink pearl cutted him off "oh no i know what a nickname is it just reminds me so much of pink.. she used to give silly little names to everything.." pink pearl said "she was so funny like that.."</p><p>"Looks like someone still got it...-" pearl was cut off as a vollyball hit steven "m...what about volly ball?"</p><p>Pink pearl smirks "vollyball? thats so funny you're just like her!" pink pearl chuckled "no- no no im not like her.. anyway... were here from the crack on her face."<br/>
"the crack. now that you mentioned it i saw it got worse when we were talking..." pearl said "wait what why didnt you say anything?" Steven said "i was nervous" Steven looked at pearl for second  vollyball yet out a whimper of pain again as the cracked formed more "-volly ball?!.." "poor thing..its such a shame of white did to her i havent even seen-" pearl was  cutt off as he glowed pink  "steven?" the glow faded  "it dosent matter how it happened what matters is finding a way to fix it my healing powers aren't working right now.. we thought maybe you might have a idea since i cant heal her right now"</p><p>"Well when a pearl was damage they were usually brought to the reef" Pearl said as vollyball says something "yes that was actually what pink would do"</p><p>"well i was her pearl"</p><p>"me to we were very close!"</p><p>Pearl laughs "haha i love your enegry it reminds me when i was younger"</p><p>"Im older then you." Vollyball says as a ball hits pearl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vollyball Part3 : the reef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and the pearls visit the reef to help with vollyballs eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the reef has been good..so far...but..</p><p>'scanning in progress' shell says as she scans Vollyball .<br/>
"so how do i look?"<br/>
'i am sorry but there's nothing i could do.'</p><p>"but you told us that you could repair any pearl?!" Steven says</p><p>'her physical form shows damage but her pearl is perfectly fine this injury must of been so impactful that it continues to manifest despite that the fact her pearl has been repaired.' </p><p>'"so its like.. psychological?" Seven asked</p><p> </p><p>"that's absurd i am fine" vollyball says as her cracked eye gotton worse.</p><p>"how could white be so careless?!"</p><p>"oh no pearl you got it all wrong pink did this!"</p><p>"what did you say?"</p><p>"pearl no..." Steven wishpers to her but pearl didnt hear him</p><p>"its a funny story really"<br/>
"once pink got tired of asking yellow and blue for her own colony  so she went straight to white"<br/>
"of course white told her she couldn't run one and that set her off"<br/>
"set her off? What are you talking about?"</p><p>He could see those....Butterflies Surrounding them As they talked more.....</p><p>"she didn't mean to hurt me i been happen to standing to close to her at the time..."<br/>
vollyball says</p><p>"it dosen't matter im going to fix it." Steven says as he Removed he butterflies out of his mind.</p><p>he could feel the pink power slowly takeing over him...</p><p>"if anything she was  too good at keeping secerts Steven from me-"</p><p>ugh.."STOP IT! i cant deal one more horrblie thing she did okay?! i dont want to hear about it ..i dont even want to think about it! i just want to fix it-" he said as his powers went off he could hear pearl call his name..</p><p>Vollyball whimpered as she hid behind pearl..</p><p>Steven heard a voice 'now look at what you've done...'</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
'im terribly sorry for the  troubles these defective pearls has breen you for pearls exhibiting problems this  sever rejuvenation is required' Shell says  "what?!" Steven replies with</p><p>'when the process is  complete they will obey you without fail'Shell says as a shell gose around the two pearls</p><p>"no no what have i done..shell stop it!"</p><p>'do not worry steven universe your pearls are going to be good as new'<br/>
'feel free to watch them on the viewscreen'</p><p>Steven continue's to bang on the shell as he ignores the pain in his hands. then he hears them talking</p><p>Then there was a flash of light</p><p>Steven gasp "you fused!"</p><p>"quick lets go back to the enterance to shut down the reef"Steven says<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
After battleing and shutting down the reef</p><p>"im so sorry.. the whole trip was for nothing" steven says</p><p>"no it wasn't for nothing you're mothers pearls never had the whole picture" the fusion says<br/>
"one knew your mother was trying to change but didn't understand why"</p><p>"the other never expected her to change at all"</p><p>"now i get to understand everything"<br/>
"now they  finally get to have each other"<br/>
they say as they unfused<br/>
-------------------------------------------<br/>
A hour later</p><p>Steven sighs as he layed on his bed </p><p>"Steven?" pearl says as she enters his room "are you okay...?" Steven nods to her question</p><p>"well...i wanted to ask you about what happened....is that pink glow a new power...?" Pearl asked</p><p>"yeah ....its probably one thats tied to my emotions as well" Steven said</p><p>"Well i just wanted to ask since Amethyst saw it to...anyway goodnight" pearl says as she leaves stevens room.</p><p>"goodnight.." Steven replies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>